1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a DVD player, includes a body, a cover, and a hinge mechanism for rotatably connecting the cover to the body. The hinge mechanism is generally fixed to the body by a plurality of fixing members, such as bolts or screws. However, it takes a lot of time to secure the hinge mechanism to the body with the bolts or screws.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.